


Identity Crisis

by Mpuppy5885



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [10]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gender Identity, M/M, Racism, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885
Summary: Don't let others pick your identity. The identity you choose is valid.
Relationships: Clone Roy Harper | Will Harper & Violet Harper, Jason Todd & Violet Harper, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776547
Kudos: 38





	Identity Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be slurs and insulting language, so if that offends you don't read.

Violet threw the door open, threw her backpack on the floor, and ran to her room. Jason looked up from where he was cleaning his guns on the floor. Sasha came in slowly and Roy followed after his girls holding Lian and Hafsa’s hand. Jason glanced at his husband and raised a brow. Roy shrugged his shoulders and let go of the girls hands.

“Papá, Papá, guess what we did at school today?” Lian asked excitedly.

“What did you do baby girl?” Jason asked.

“We had to draw pictures of our families and John made fun of Hafsa’s and my pictures because we put different names on under you and Cha so then Hafsa punched him in the nose and I put a bug on his head and the teacher yelled at us and made us apologize, but she also made John apologize to us and then we had a lesson on different families and how to accept them,” Lian rambled. Jason was concerned when she didn’t pause or take a breath.

“Oh what labels did you use for your Cha and me?” Jason asked, trying to ignore the fact that Hafsa punched a boy and then Lian put a bug in his hair.

Roy shot him a dirty look that said that they would be talking about that later.

“I put Cha as Cha and you as Papá of course,” Lian said proudly.

“I wrote Shizhé’é under Shizhé’é and for you I wrote Baba, for Shizhé’é was raised on a Navajo reservation and Baba for you as it is the Arabic word for father,” Hafsa explained to her father.

“Thank you sweethearts. Sasha how was your day at school?” Jason asked his second oldest.

“Not bad, got some homework for Spanish, AP History, and AP English,” Sasha said flippantly. She walked over to the kitchen table and pulled out her books.

“Lian, Hafsa, why don’t you help me get dinner started?” Roy asked, steering the girls to the kitchen. “Jay can you go check on Violet?”

“Sure thing babe,” Jason replied. He got up and walked down the hall to Violet and Sasha’s room.

Getting to the door he knocked and waited for Violet to answer the door.

“GO AWAY!” Violet screamed through the door, her voice quavering as she tried to hold back tears.

“Yeah… no. I’m coming in Vi,” Jason called before opening the door.

Laying on her bed, Violet had her head buried in her pillow. Her shoulders were shaking as she tried to cry silently into the pillow. Jason walked over to Violet’s bed and sat down next to her.

“Want to tell me what’s wrong?” Jason gently asked.

“You wouldn’t understand!” Violet cried.

“Try me, I understand a lot more than you might think,” Jason countered.

Violet sat up and wiped at her tears. She took a deep, but wet breath before explaining. “At school today I was walking through the halls and four boys started calling me horrible names. They called me a terrorist, dune coon, and raghead, then if that wasn’t enough they started making comments about how being non-binary isn’t a real thing and how they would show me how to be a real girl. I felt so disgusted and violated, especially when they pulled on my hijab.” Violet explained. “I tried so hard to be comfortable with who I am and not be controlled by Gabrielle’s past. But now who or what am I, am I a girl or not, am I muslin or not? Who am I, Jason?!” Violet screamed the last part before breaking down in sobs again.

Jason put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. “Who are you? You are Violet Harper, daughter of Roy Harper-Todd and Jason Todd-Wayne. You are the older sister of Sasha Todd-Wayne, Lian Nguyen Harper, and Hafsa al Ghul Todd-Wayne. You are the hero, Halo. You are whoever you want to be, because you choose what your identity is. Let no one ever try to tell you who to be.”

Violet lifted her head from her dad’s chest. Tears were still dropping down her face, but slower than before. “Thank you,” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Violet and I hated hurting her like that. Also I felt pain looking up slurs to put in this story, it physically hurt me.


End file.
